


What Happened Outside

by olivebranchesandredwine (DocOlive)



Series: Unanswered Questions [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, David’s Hair, Face-Fucking, M/M, Missing Scene, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocOlive/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: The morning after Stevie's apartment: aka, what happened to David's hair.





	What Happened Outside

**Author's Note:**

> First time fic writer here. This came out of a discussion on discord about David's hair at the end of 4x02. I just took it and ran with it a bit.

Patrick squinted in the sunlight as the Hyundai pulled into the motel parking lot. David pushed his white sunglasses to rest on top of his head and glanced over at the still disheveled button-faced driver.

“Well…that was a fun night,” David gave Patrick that teasing, crooked smile, hearkening back to that first night, the date that almost wasn’t. He leaned across the center console and kissed Patrick on the temple, a soft press of his lips, and gently nuzzled the tip of his nose against his cheek. Soft. Tender. Not David’s typical morning after routine at all…but this? Patrick? This felt different.

“Thank you, David.” Patrick’s glanced down bashfully, his ears turning pink, as David leaned back in his seat. Which, given what they’d done last night…twice…and again this morning in the shower, was both ridiculous and endearing to David.

“I’ll see you at the store,” David spoke, _sotto voce_ , as he opened the door and let himself out. Both men grinned dopily at each other for a moment before David turned to walk toward his room, overnight back swinging lazily from his arm.

Patrick put the car in reverse and started to pull away. But then he stopped. There’s one more thing he needed to do.

—

When he got to his door, David set his bag down and fumbled inside for his keys. He could knock, but it was still early and didn’t really feel like dealing with Alexis yet. He was still riding the afterglow of the past 12 hours alone with Patrick. For the first time in forever, he’s coming home from a date without needing to rush into the shower to finish himself off.

“Oh GOD,” David heard Patrick’s strangled, bitten-off cry only a millisecond before he feels his lover’s rough hands pressing into his hips, fingernails digging into sensitive flesh as he’s pulled back into the _(HELLO OLD FRIEND)_ bulge in Patrick’s Levi’s. Patrick grabs David’s hand, pressing a finger to his own mouth and yanking him away from the door. Hard cock? Mmmm, good, yes please more, David thought to himself, and let Patrick manhandle him a bit as they made their way…somewhere.

Patrick’s pace is quick, but not quite running, which is good because there are some things David will _just not do for anyone_ (even a cute button like Patrick) and running is definitely one of them. But walking quickly? Maybe you could even call it prancing, if you wanted to get technical about it, but certainly _nothing_ as undignified as _running_ to see what his boyfriend (ok, we’re not describing it yet but what can you do?) was up to. It was exhilarating, and after last night, if Patrick wants to drag him somewhere, David will fucking _prance_ his way there. For Patrick.

For Patrick’s sweet and tender puppy dog brown eyes, the ones that had looked up at David, pupils blown out with lust, as he’d hungrily slurped and sucked on David’s cock. It was one of the messiest, most inexpert blowjobs David had ever received—awkward and maybe they both got a little bit giggly at one point and there were _definitely_ a couple moments where he may have stifled a yelp when he felt teeth—and _my god_ it had made him come harder and faster than anything David can remember.

For Patrick’s pale skin, stretched taut over the musculature of his back, his broad shoulders…that smattering of soft hair, lighter than David expected, to be honest, a golden, strawberry blonde, that grew in delicate patches across his chest. That chest, which blushed with Patrick’s arousal just as much as the tops of his ears and his cheeks. Patrick had been embarrassed, not making eye contact when David had lovingly traced a fingertip down from his cheekbone to the reddening patch of skin just beneath Patrick’s collarbone, until David let his mouth follow the same path—lips grazing hot skin, with just the slightest hint of his tongue—making his way down Patrick’s neck to his shoulder, his chest…mapping out those signs of Patrick’s arousal, deepening their color as he nipped and sucked and licked and soothed his own marks into his lover’s skin. All easily hidden by any of Patrick’s button-down shirts, so all perfectly… _professional,_ and very very necessary.

David let himself become absorbed in what someone who understood cricket might describe as the highlight reel from last night’s activities, distracted to the point of not noticing that Patrick had suddenly stopped moving. He rather ungracefully pranced into his boyfriend (David does like the ring of that, even if they aren’t saying it), who, in turn, thudded into the cinderblock wall at the back of the motel.

Patrick spun on his heel to face David, reaching both hands to his face, pulling the taller man down for a kiss. He traced his tongue along David’s lips, prompting David to open up so that Patrick could lick into his mouth, probing and passionate. He nipped at David’s bottom lip, sucking it gently and then not so gently, before his tongue moved back into David’s mouth. Seeking, aggressive. Patrick moaned into the kiss, pulling David down closer to him, fingertips carding through hair that was still remarkably soft given how much time and product David had spent on it before they left Stevie’s apartment.

“I….I want—” Patrick breathed into David’s mouth as he broke off that filthy kiss, but he stuttered over the words. David felt his cheeks warm and cock twitch as he looked into Patrick’s heavy-lidded eyes, pupils blown and hungry with lust.

“Anything you want” David whispered back, and goddammit, he meant it. In that moment David would walk through an outlet mall in Dockers for the man gazing up into his eyes like he hung the fucking moon.

After just another split-second, or maybe it was more like three years—David couldn’t keep track of something like time with Patrick looking at him like he was a _goddamn_ meal—Patrick’s hands slid up to the top of his head, fingers messily sliding through what had taken him twenty minutes to perfect, and pushed down. Patrick dropped his eyes to David’s mouth, and had the nerve to look _bashful_ as chewed on his own lips, voice dropping to a husky whisper, “I want your mouth on me.”

David grinned his lop-sided grin and let Patrick’s strong, rough hands ( _we do have a great product for that at the store_ , David may have started thinking before he was otherwise distracted) push him onto his knees. He made quick work of Patrick’s fly and zipper and was rewarded with sight of a wet spot growing larger in Patrick’s briefs. He nuzzled Patrick’s erection through the fabric, pleased to hear his lover’s breath quicken at this tiny little thing. After all, just last night they’d talked about what Patrick wanted to do with this magnificent cock—more importantly, where he wanted to put it. Nuzzling a little through underwear was _practically_ innocent.

The sound of the ice machine rumbling in the distance startled David out of his reverie about where he wanted to feel Patrick’s cock, and maybe where he might get to feel _his_ cock in Patrick. Patrick had clear ground rules for acceptable behavior—what was _professional_ and _appropriate_ and all—and somehow David got the feeling that having an audience for a blowjob wasn’t one of his probably-vanilla sort-of boyfriend’s kinks. Yet. And to be honest, David wasn’t too keen on the prospect of another Jake situation…maybe he was a disgruntled pelican, but having his family find him _in flagrante delicto_ with his button-down business partner at his father’s place of business? Not. Correct. David started to stand up.

“Stay down,” Patrick growled. His sweet and innocent puppy dog-eyed button just fucking _growled_ at him. And holy fuck, that _did_ it for David. He fumbled with Patrick’s jeans and briefs, pulling them open and down just enough that he could get his hands and mouth on Patrick’s cock. He licked a messy stripe up the underside of the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head, tasting the salty tang of pre-come before opening wider and sliding his mouth down.

Patrick’s hands wrapped around the back of David’s head, fingernails scratching into his scalp. He was making these tiny, almost pained thrusts with his hips, like it was taking all of his control to keep from bucking forward into David’s face. And, well, time is of the essence and why the fuck not…

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s hips, grabbing two handfuls of that tight, button-down ass, and pulled him forward, humming as he swallowed around Patrick’s cock, looking up through his lashes to catch his partner’s eye. There it was. He slid his mouth almost all the way back off and nodded, waiting—hoping—Patrick would understand.

And he did. Oh motherfucking god he _did_. Patrick tightened his hold on David’s head and started thrusting in earnest, no holding back. He fucked David’s face with the desperation of…well, the desperation of a man who hadn’t been able to really enjoy sex until last night. And. It. Was. Glorious. David’s eyes watered and jaw ached from the intensity, but he didn’t want it to end. He never wanted to stop. He wanted Patrick to fuck his mouth until the both passed out from exhaustion. Only there it was. He felt Patrick’s whole body tense, like he was ready to vibrate out of his skin, and then he started to come, still thrusting into David’s mouth through the aftershocks. Until suddenly he wasn’t. Instead, Patrick was down on his knees, tongue thrusting into David’s mouth, greedily searching out his own come and licking it out of David’s mouth.

David was still on his knees in a bit of a daze as Patrick stood up and tucked himself back into his jeans. He gently took hold of David’s hands and guided him up to stand, leaning up to press his lips oh so softly into David’s.

“I…um, I guess I needed that,” he said shyly, actually having the audacity to _blush_ , for god’s sake. How can someone be that fucking _filthy_ one minute and then blush like a choirboy the next? He reached for David’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked around the building toward’s Patrick’s car. “Can we talk later?”

David’s face softened into a still dazed little grin, “We can talk whenever you’d like. See you soon.” And they kissed goodbye.

—

“Oh, look who's here. Where were you all night?” Of course today would be the day that they’d all be there, bright and early, when David comes home. Back to the reality show reject that is Rose Family Drama.

“Um out…side. I was outside.”


End file.
